


Riverside Tryst

by Spooky1980



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky1980/pseuds/Spooky1980
Summary: You've visited the river to wash your laundry and come across a naked man.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Riverside Tryst

You've come to clean your clothes in the river as you do once a week, slipping off your shoes you step into the cool water, kneeling as you begin to soak your clothing. Rocking on back and forth as you use your whole body to scrub at the stubborn stains on your undergarments. You look up as you hear a noise, something has disturbed the still water. Biting your lower lip as your eyes see a gloriously naked man. His body glistening as the water runs down the smooth musculature of his body.

How you had not noticed him, maybe he was under the water and he had only just stood up, revealing himself to you as you're on your hand and knees scrubbing your clothes. You can't take your eyes from body as he raises one hand and pushed the dark hair away from his face as his eyes make contact with his. 

He sees you watching him, your eyes fixed on him as he crosses the distance between you. You blush hotly as he stops before you, his excitement evident as he drops down to his knees in the shallow water near the shore. 

You lick your lips nervously, your breath catching in your throat as he reached out to touch your cheek, running his fingers along your jaw. Hearing you whimper, he lifts your face to look at you as he smirks, the smile reaching his eyes as he hears your little moans. 

"See something you like little one?" He purrs as he watched the way your breasts rise and fall with your increased breathing. Reaching out with his free hand he cups one breast and fondles you through the thin cotton, feeling your nipple harden breath his palm. 

You're unable to find your voice, unable to do more than lean into his touch as a moan escapes your lips as he touches you so intimately. "Eheheh you're so responsive to my touch pet." He laughs softly as he slid his fingers beneath the collar of you gypsy style top, moments before he pulls it down firmly, causing your heavy naked bosoms to spil freely. "You're divine." He murmurs as he takes in their creamy flesh, pale in the early evening night, your dark areola standing out like a beacon, your rose bud nipples calling out to his lips as they stand proudly from your breasts.

"Such beauty shouldn't be hidden from your king. I desire to taste your forbidden fruits little one." He purred as he leans down and runs his long tongue around the pebbled nipple, making you moan, your hands going up to tangle in his silken locks as you arch your back, pressing your breasts into his mouth more firmly as he takes your nipples into the warmth of his mouth, sucking on them firmly, making your core tingle as heat rushes to your loins as you whimper longingly. 

"Eheheh, you'd let me take you right here in the open on your hands and knees, wouldn't you sweetness, you'd beg me to ruck up your skirts and rip off your undergarments, before wantonly begging for my cock." He said, his voice like warm honey weaving its intoxicating spell over you as he caresses your cheek as he lifts his head to stare into your desire blown eyes. 

"My Lord... please..." you beg brokenly as the rich sound of his laughter washes over you once more.

"You beg so prettily little one." He murmured as he got to his feet and slowly moved around you, standing behind you he knelt, leaning down he runs his tongue around your earlobe before nipping it gently with his teeth, causing you to hiss in response as he moves his hands down to your waist "Be a good girl and kneel for your king, present yourself little one," he said as he bunched your skirt up into his hands. "Eheheh, so eager to feel my cock sinking into your silken depths. " he growled as you fell down to your hands and knees, your breath coming fast as he shoved your skirt up over your curvaceous buttocks to pool around your waist. Strong hands squeezing your cheeks firmly. You let out a startled yelp as he tears your undergarments from your body, the sound of the fabric tearing causes you body to shudder with excitement as you feel your core contact with need, you feel your release gush down over your inner thighs. 

"Eheheh so eager my sweet. So wet and I've barely touched you." he sighs as he runs his hands over your cheeks, one hand over both as his long slender fingers press between your lips as he fingers you, while his other hand moves to caress his silken shaft working himself to full arousal.

"Please..." you moan as you rock back on your knees forcing his fingers to quest deeper, brushing against that spot that threatens to push you over. Rocking movements cause you to fuck yourself on his slender digits.

"Eheheh such a wanton little harlot, so eager for your majesty's cock, that you willingly fuck yourself on his digits." Pulling his fingers from your dripping sex he heard you whine as you protested the loss of the contact. "Eheheh, patience my pet."

Smiling he stroked his length several more times before he presses himself between your lips, groaning as the warmth of your sex envelopes him as he grips your hips and pulls you back onto his rigid dick. "You're so fucking wet, so tight." He groaned as he felt his balls make contact with your buttocks, hearing you moan as he fills you so deeply. "Tell me Pet, am I the first to man to fuck your sweet little pussy?"

"Yes my Lord,' you whimper as he begins to move within your body, causing you to gasp as he slides in and out of your body, the way your muscle grip his dick causing him to moan as he increases his tempo, pounding into you as he feels himself rushing towards his release.

"So fucking tight, I want you to cum with me Little One." He says, his voice thick with desire as he pounds into your body, his balls slapping against your buttocks as you race towards your own release. 

"Oh god... oh... oh God..." you moan over and over again as you feel one hand slide down your hip, over your abdomen until his fingers brush against your clit, rubbing it firmly as he pounds into you, unrestrained as his moans fill your ears as he thrusts into you with abandoned lust. He wants you to cum with him and as he thrusts, once, twice, three times more he makes a guttural moan as your climax explodes over you. Your arms shaking as you drop down onto your forearms, causing your buttocks to raise, changing the angle of his thrusts as he fucks you with unbridled need. He cried out wordlessly as he fills your with his seed as he cums hotly within your sex, the after shocks of your own release causing it to ripple around his prick as he stills within you, his breathing hot and heavy as he leans down over you, pressing his naked body against your flushed back.

"Eheheh, next time my love you'll have to be completely naked when I ravage you. Perhaps on my thrown where my loyal subjects can watch you give yourself to me." nipping at your earlobe once more the warmth of his laugh fills your ears. Feeling you tremble beneath him he smiles as he withdraws and gently pats your bottom as he sits back on his heels as he watched you closely. "You're so beautiful pet, your body glows after you allow me to sait my lust within your loins. Perhaps this time i will be successful in filling your belly with my heir."

"Loki...There is nothing I desire more than to see your smile as I grow round with your child." You say breathlessly as you look over your shoulder to watch your lover as he reclines on the Riverside, his eyes soften as a small smile plays across his lips. 

"My love, let us return to the citadel, and pray that the fates bless us this time." Loki said as he got to his feet and reached out gently to take your hands in his, carefully pulling you to your feet, he pulls you close, your skirts dropping back around your ankles as he caresses your breasts once more before pulling your top into place once more, hiding you from anyone who might see you on your journey home.


End file.
